


Safe Haven 避风港

by Lovesss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: Sometimes Bucky needs to forget, and T'Challa is just the man for the job有时候Bucky 需要忘记，而T’Challa简直为此而生。





	Safe Haven 避风港

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeasonsofLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/gifts).
  * A translation of [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908269) by [SeasonsofLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren). 



Summary：  
有时候Bucky 需要忘记，而T’Challa简直为此而生。

 

发生过那么多事后，很多人问Bucky他是怎样挺过来的，而他的答案永远只有一个。他总是会说起他的第一间公寓，那些糟糕的细节，或者是跟Steve一起蠢兮兮的童年记忆。这些小事情是他聊天时候的火花，一个总是很快被另一个取代，但这不是他的真正答案。Bucky的安全港湾，是这种能让他真正忘记HYDRA曾对他做过的事情的时候。

“你还在我身边吗，James？”

T’challa柔和的声音席卷Bucky，让他无意识地喃喃出声。Bucky全裸地躺在他们共享的大床上，双手被绑在一起越过头顶固定在床头，他的腿大大分开，被分别绑在了两边的床柱上。如果他现在还有一点点清醒的意识的话，他会被瓦坎达国王精湛的绳艺技巧震撼到的，因为他的捆绑工作完全就是一项艺术。T’Challa长长的灵活手指在Bucky已经放松了的小洞里抚弄抠挖着，试图哄骗出他今晚第四次高潮。

T’Challa用他空闲着的那只手梳理着Bucky的长发，Bucky从嗓子里挤出猫似的呜呜声，被前三次高潮时候的尖叫和一直不间断的戏弄搞得一塌糊涂。T’challa 带着甜蜜的笑压向Bucky，就好像他的手指并没有深深埋在他体内一样，说，“你为我做得真棒。你觉得我们能不能再一次把你带上高潮？你曾经做到过更多。你觉得你能不能再做到高潮九次？”

Bucky不能回复他。被第三次高潮冲刷的时候他就已经无法说出连贯的句子了。真的，他的大脑现在完全无法正常工作，除了被快感支配就是努力回应T’Challa。作为回应，冬日战士低低呻吟着，准备迎接下一次高潮。他总是准备着服从他的国王。

T’Challa滑出手指。他轻柔地安抚身下人被忽视的阴茎，就这么慢慢地欣赏他呻吟着射出来，自己的阴茎已经硬到像石头一样了。Bucky抽泣着。瓦坎达国王低笑，“你这样看起来真美，真幸福，享受着你性高潮的至高点，准备着射出来更多。你想再来一次吗？想骑我的阴茎吗？我想听你为它呻吟，像个你现在这样淫荡漂亮的孩子一样呻吟。为我呻吟。”

即使他的国王不要求Bucky也会呻吟的，但是国王的命令绝对有鼓励他更加放开自己。T’Chall自豪地笑着压向他顺从的男孩，“这很棒。我认为你有为自己赢到它。做得好，我的王妃。”

说着，T’Challa的阴茎轻松滑进了Bucky的屁股。他已经指奸了他很长时间，抚摸他，并且用了很多润滑油来避免不必要的疼痛，所以他已经很柔软很放松了。Bucky拉紧了绳子，或许有在他皮肤上留下一道在血清的帮助下几个小时会愈合的瘀痕。 Bucky尽力迎合T’Challa的阴茎，试图做到最好，但是绳子总把他拉回来。T’Challa低吼，“你真的想要这个，现在你为什么不，Sunshine? 你为什么不试着动一动呢，嗯——。试试操自己。我想看你为这个努力。我知道你能做到。你如此强壮。”他俯身在Bucky前额上留了一个轻柔的吻，却在结束后把阴茎推往他体内更深处。“你能做到的。亲爱的。”

Bucky努力用他能做到的各种方式移动他的屁股，但是绳子实在是太紧了他一点都动不了。看着Bucky努力前后动作，却只能一次次被掺了振金的结实绳子阻止，T’Challa眼里的饥渴增长起来。Bucky因为不能动，会让他的国王失望而低低呜咽，但是T’Challa不管Bucky怎么撒娇都不肯直接操他。被俘虏的男孩试图咕哝出些什么来抗议，祈求T’Challa再给予他一点快感，但是一句话都说不出来，他早就迷失在快感里了，一句像样的话都说不出来。

国王仁慈地松了松他的绳子，Bucky终于不再空虚，发出了最满足最沙哑的的呻吟。T’Challa为他爱人完全迷失在快感里的漂亮样子微笑。他用心抚摸Bucky的阴茎，不让他射但是一直徘徊在边缘，虔诚地舔咬亲吻着他的脖子和下巴。他轻柔的吮吸着每寸他能碰到肌肤，留下吻痕并幻想着它们能存在超过一个小时，这样他就能向全世界炫耀他的奖章了。T’Challa会超级自豪地炫耀他的漂亮男孩，炫耀给每一个人看超级战士在他身下是如何的顺从。

他的漂亮男孩在他身下大声呻吟，T’Challa不断地戏弄他试图让他彻底释放。他握住自己的阴茎猛拉出Bucky的身体，用上所有的小把戏试图把他带上高潮，逗弄他敏感的颈部，轻轻刮擦着T’Challa操进他屁股的那个地方。Bucky尖叫着射了，今晚的第四次。

但是这并没有阻止T’Challa。他在Bucky沉迷于甜蜜绵长的高潮时又快又深地操着Bucky过于敏感的小洞。Bucky在过度的刺激下疯狂挣扎着，啜泣着，眼里满满都是泪。 在以前，T’Challa会给Bucky至少一分钟来度过他的不应期，但是现在他好像真他妈的下定决心了要完全操爽Bucky，摧毁他。而且看来他做得还不错。

太过刺激的泪水流得Bucky满脸都是，T’Challa倾过身来吻走了它们。尽管才刚刚释放，Bucky疲倦的阴茎又颤颤巍巍硬起来了。T’Challa紧紧握住它又从他爱人口中逼出了一声尖叫。T’Challa很惊喜，而且性欲更加高涨，他狠狠打在Bucky的屁股上。那次拍打惹得Bucky再一次尖叫，T’Challa沉醉在这声音中。

他快要高潮了，操入Bucky的时候变得粗暴无规律，尽情享受着Bucky喘不上气的尖叫和被操开的屁股。在他快要到到了时候，Bucky也快到了，他硬生生停下来了。Bucky在今晚第五次高潮的边缘为他近在咫尺又得不到的释放呻吟啜泣。

Bucky往上看，他满眼的泪水模糊了T’Challa的脸所以看不出他在想什么。他感到一只手轻柔地落在他手腕的淤伤上。这双强壮的大手小心地解开了他手上的绳子，他的身体到脚踝上的绳子，轻的像幽灵一样拿开它们。他轻柔地抚摸过这些瘀痕，打开了所有的结扣。轻柔的吻从他的左乳头一路延伸到他的脖子上，吻过他的下巴，在他嘴唇上方一毫米处结束了旅途，一个暗示更多的承诺，“你还好吗，我的爱？”

Bucky从受伤的喉咙深处挤出微弱的哼哼声为应答。T’Challa消灭掉他俩之间最后的那一点点距离，给了他一个轻柔的吻，Bucky终于能尽情地用手缠上T’Challa的背了。

能做自己想做的事情后，他用屁股一个劲往T’Challa没尽兴的那个地方蹭。T’Challa放任他做任何想做的事情，国王就简单地环绕着他的脸留下一个又一个的轻柔的吻，深情地赞美他。Bucky用膝盖锁住T’Challa臀部，催促他更深一点，同时用指甲轻轻抓挠着国王的背肌，他知道这样会让他的国王兴奋。国王接受了他的暗示，开始再一次动作起来操他，因为早前密集紧张的性爱两人都太累，所以这次不紧不慢温温存存。

T’Challa再一次握住Bucky的阴茎，咬上了他脖子上的敏感点并慵懒地撸动着，Bucky发出一声长长的呻吟。国王用空闲着的那只手抓紧了bucky的长发，把他拉到边缘附近。随着T’Challa最后一次咬上他的脖子，大拇指用力刷过男孩的阴茎头，Bucky今晚第五次得到了高潮。他的肠肉收缩着绞紧，T’Challa也紧跟着射了出来。他们互相拥抱住，温柔地爱抚对方。

结束后T’Challa坐起来想去冲个澡，然后泡在一起把两人都洗洗干净，或者再来上一次两次的，但是Bucky拽住了他，把他拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱里。T’Challa轻轻啄吻他的鼻子试图放下他然后去进行自己放洗澡水的伟大任务，Bucky就只是越抱越紧并且咆哮出声，在他的国王看来他似乎是在威胁，但更像一只心怀不满的小猫咪。T’Challa取笑他，“以前真不知道你这么喜欢玩儿抱抱啊。”

Bucky用鼻尖蹭蹭国王环抱着拥住他的强壮手臂，“那会改变什么吗？”

“我会花更多时间拥抱你。”

“为什么不把时间用在现在？”

“well 我们俩身上都有五层你的精液，你美丽的小屁股里也有我的，所以我更想在泡澡时候抱着你，你觉得呢？”

Bucky放松了他的胳膊，但是T’Challa催他去浴室时还是残忍拒绝了他。T’Challa啧啧舌，像对一个5岁小孩一样轻松把Bucky扛上肩膀。Bucky恼怒地呻吟，国王带着爱意拍拍他的屁股，“如果你表现的像个孩子，你就被跟孩子一样对待”

他开心地把Bucky放进浴缸里，开始用Bucky最爱的李子味香波按摩他的头皮。Bucky把他拉到身后靠住了他。T’Challa为他唱起一首瓦坎达古老的摇篮曲，Bucky慢慢的睡着了。这就是一个Bucky会感激他所遇到的一切的时刻，如果他过去经历的种种只是为了把像T’Challa这样美好的存在带给他的话。


End file.
